


Я знал Уильяма Саласа

by Katrinos



Category: In Time (2011)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему страж времени Раймонд Леон не хочет, чтобы Уилл Салас совершил ошибку своего отца. Потому что в конце Время не смогло спасти его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я знал Уильяма Саласа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I knew William Salas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24228) by DeathTrapDaisy. 



«Я знал Уильяма Саласа, твоего отца».

Если бы Уилл Салас, сын Уильяма Саласа, спросил, почему я так беспокоюсь, почему сказал ему прекратить говорить о справедливости. Почему советовал ему не совершать ошибку его отца. Я ответил бы - потому что твой отец был идиотом, ответил бы - потому что я видел его смерть. Потому что когда он умер, что-то внутри меня умерло с ним".

Х

 

«Сколько у тебя времени?» — спросил Раймонд, стоя в очереди позади Уильяма Саласа.  
«Девятнадцать часов, а у тебя?» — ответил он с улыбкой. Леон приподнял рукав и, едва взглянув, сразу одернул его обратно .  
«Восемь», — сказал он, прочистив горло и пригладив темные волосы.  
«Потратил немного?» — поинтересовался Уилл, когда они достигли прилавка в заводском кафетерии.  
«У меня не было выбора», — объяснил Леон, показывая продавцу, какой суп хочет.  
«Куда же все твое время уходит?» — шутя спросили его, покачивая головой.  
Раймонд не ответил. Все его время уходило на поддержание жизни матери. Его отец умер уже давно, делая то же самое, потому что она не могла работать, будучи парализованной ниже пояса. Однажды Леон уедет отсюда и никогда не вернется. Но он делит время между своей матерью и собой, и если ее время выйдет, то и его тоже.  
Когда они дошли до счетчика, Уилл, не позволив Раймонду даже запротестовать, заплатил за оба их обеда. Как всегда и делал.  
Раймонд не мог выдавить из себя и «спасибо», ему было слишком стыдно. Конечно, ему нужно лишнее время, но он ненавидел получать его таким путем .  
«Заплатишь за меня в следующий раз», — подмигнул Уильям, он всегда говорил это, и Раймонд никогда не платил.

Х

 

На следующий день Раймонд спешил на работу, когда едва не попал под машину с сиренами. Он остановился как вкопанный на дороге, но отступил на шаг, как только подъехало еще несколько машин. Он нервно сглотнул и сделал еще несколько шагов назад.  
Стражи времени вышли из машины и разошлись по округе, они кого-то искали.  
«Салас, Уильям Салас. Где мы можем его найти?» — спросил Страж времени, потянув Раймонда за воротник его рубашки.  
«Я не знаю», — ответил он, и страж усмехнувшись, оттолкнул его и продолжил свои поиски вместе с другими тремя стражами, маячившими за его спиной.  
Раймонд знал, что если страж появляется в этой зоне, то ничего хорошего не жди. И если он хочет помочь своему лучшему другу за последние восемь лет, то он должен найти его, и как можно быстрее.  
Он рванул к заводу. Уильяма знали многие по его боевой репутации, и Раймонд понимал, что кто-то о нем да расскажет, и тогда они, скорее всего, никогда больше не увидятся..  
Раймонд прибавил ходу, едва не задыхаясь от бега. Он никогда прежде в своей жизни не бегал так быстро. Леон быстро добрался до завода. Как он и думал, Уильям был там, стоял в очереди у входа и ждал, когда откроются двери.  
Раймонд подбежал к нему и схватил за руку, Уильям обернулся и сразу заметил состояние друга.  
«Что происходит?» — спросил он, в свою очередь хватая Раймонда за руку.  
«Стражи времени, они ищут тебя», — ответил тот задыхаясь. Уильям взглянул на дорогу, по которой пришел его друг, потом развернулся и скрылся в ближайшем темном переулке. Раймонд последовал за ним.  
«Я говорил тебе бросить бороться», — прошептал он, когда они выглянули из-за угла, чтобы проверить, не появились ли стражи времени.  
«Что еще я должен сделать? Я не могу стоять в стороне и смотреть, как у людей заканчивается время. Это неправильно», — возразил Уильям, стоя слишком близко к Раймонду, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Раймонд не сдержал удивленного вздоха.  
«Уильям», — прошептал он и погладил его щеку.  
Салас приподнял брови в замешательстве, смотря в небесно-голубые глаза Раймонда.  
«Я не хочу видеть, как закончится твое время, или ты будешь убит ими», — его голос задрожал при упоминании стражей.  
«Я знаю, что делаю. Поверь мне», — заверил друга Уилл и улыбнулся. Раймонд протянул руку и пропустил густые волосы Саласа через свои пальцы.  
«Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Боюсь, у меня мало времени», — прошептал он, глаза Уильяма расширились от шока, и он сжал правое запястье Раймонда своим.  
«Возьми немного у меня», — предложил он, но Раймонд убрал руку. Уильям нахмурился.  
«Нет, мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, я…» — он запнулся, перед тем как притянуть Саласа за волосы и столкнуться своими губами с губами Уильяма. Сначала Уилл замер на месте, но потом отпрянул, брезгливо вытирая рот.  
Раймонд сделал несколько шагов назад и спиной прижался к стене позади.  
«Я, я не знаю когда это началось, я просто…. Ты единственный человек который когда-либо заботился обо мне», — пытался объяснить он, с ужасом наблюдая, как его лучший друг смотрит на него с отвращением.  
«Раймонд, ты мой лучший друг, никогда не делай этого снова», — проговорил он и вышел из переулка, ни разу не обернувшись. Раймонд уронил голову на руки.  
Уильям предпочел бы рискнуть своей удачей со стражами, чем остаться в переулке с бывшим лучшим другом.  
Раймонд просто позволил времени идти, не слишком заботясь о том, когда оно иссякнет.

Х

 

Раймонд больше никогда не видел Уильяма.  
Их дружба закончилась. Он даже не сказал ему, что его мать умерла. Оставшиеся шесть часов на ее запястье напомнили Раймонду, что, независимо от того, что он сделал, люди будут умирать, даже когда у них остается время.

Х

 

«Я знаю, где он».  
Страж времени повернулся к нему без малейшей заинтересованности на лице.  
«Кто?»  
«Уильям Салас», — ответил он и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы набраться мужества.  
«Сколько времени ты хочешь?» — спросили его, зная, что ни один человек в Дейтоне не расскажет что-то важное без подкупа.  
«Времени будет недостаточно».

Х

 

Раймонд провел свою жизнь, бегая, голодая, выживая... А смысл? Он утратил то, ради чего стоило бы жить. Но достиг, наконец, желанной свободы. Время — это свобода.  
Стражи времени, как ни странно, не поймали Уильяма Саласа. Раймонд был рад этому, он не смог бы спокойно жить, если бы они все же схватили его. Но теперь ему не нужно было жертвовать кем-то, кого он любил, ради собственной жизни.  
В следующий раз Раймонд услышал имя Уильяма Саласа с экрана в объявлении розыска пятнадцать лет спустя. Он опять был в не ладах с законом, но на этот раз его искали за гораздо худшее преступление, чем кража времени. На этот раз он раздавал его.  
Раймонд работал достаточно долго, чтобы понять, к чему это может привести. Он знал, что если Уильям Салас не остановится, то на рынке произойдет катастрофа, и он будет снова выпрашивать объедки.  
И Леон решил в тот день пятнадцать лет назад, что никогда не пройдет снова через это, независимо от того, какую цену придется заплатить.  
Когда Леон нашел Саласа, тот лежал,полумертвый, на земле в переулке — явно работа Фортиса и его банды часовых. Леон знал, что некоторые рабочие моменты выходили из под контроля стражей времени, и оставались такие люди, как Фортис, однако страж времени Леон никогда не поймет, почему они оставили ему три минуты на часах, как раз достаточно для того, чтобы Леон качал его на руках и смотрел, как он умирает.  
По привычке Раймонд дал ему больше времени, но это была одна из тех ситуаций, когда Время не могло помочь.  
«Рей», — Уильям захрипел, и кровь стекла по его подбородку. Раймонд стиснул зубы, слезы не выход, не после стольких лет, не из-за человека, который сломал его.  
«Мне очень жаль, я вел себя как дурак, я не должен был так реагировать», — он подался вперед. Раймонд нахмурился, но не ответил.  
Уильям слабо рассмеялся, взглянув на свои часы. Пятнадцать часов, подаренных стражем времени, чьё имя останется неизвестным.  
«Я хотел бы больше времени», — слабо добавил он. Раймонд прикрыл глаза на минуту, чтобы собраться.  
«Время не может все исправить. Уилл», — ответил он, и наконец нашел в себе силы открыть глаза.  
«Да, не может», — согласились с ним, и Раймонд понял скрытый подтекст в этой фразе — время не может починить давно разрушенную дружбу. Глаза Уилла сомкнулись в маленькие щелочки, а его тело обмякло в руках Леона.  
Страж понял, что Уилла уже нет в живых, прежде чем посмотрел на остановившиеся цифры на чужой руке. Он медленно опустил обмякшее тело на землю, сел позади него и уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
С этого момента страж времени Раймонд Леон больше никогда не полагался на время. Потому что в самом конце оно никогда не могло помочь.

Х

 

Когда Раймонд Леон после двадцати трех лет услышал имя Уильяма Саласа снова, он знал, что это приведет к его смерти, и в конце даже Время не сможет его спасти.


End file.
